


Seven Million

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Trek Women, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven of Nine compares being in the collective to being with Kathryn.





	Seven Million

I admit that at times I wish I were back in the collective: sharing thoughts with millions of other units wired together to think as one, abandoning my hesitancy to assimilate as voice after voice after voice layers on top of each other chanting the same imperialist mantra, forgetting what it was like to be alone with all of the conflicts and confusions of an empty, alone mind. 

But here, despite the severed link with the order of the hive, I don’t feel alone. Hearing a million voices at once can’t compare to hearing just Kathryn’s whispering ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
